


It's your decision

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Caning, Cock Cages, Consensual, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Piercing, Restraints, breathe play, enemas (only in position 5), stress positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter loves to see Neal assume and hold any position he puts him in, even if he has to restrain him.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: Peter’s pet [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072086
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Position 1

**Author's Note:**

> These little stories are set in the Peter's pet verse.

Neal is kneeling, his thighs bound to his lower legs, arms behind his back and like always both elbows and wrists are bound, making Neal having to stick out his chest. The leather collar is snug against his throat. Peter also put him in a head harness with a ball gag. He has plans for the harness.

He ties thin strings around the straight barbells in Neal’s nipples. He knew he would put them to good use when he had them pierced. They look so hot and are more than functional when he ties Neal. Once the strings are attached, he guides the strings through two small pulleys and ties weights to the end of the ropes, making sure the just rest on the floor when Neal is in this position. Letting Neal getting use to the set-up, he sits down on the couch and studies what he needs more. Neal probably thinks the discomfort will be in the duration but it isn´t, he has something special in mind.

He gets up and used the D-ring on top of Neal´s head harness to an o-ring in the wall, pulling until Neal´s head is stretched almost completely backwards while the weights stay on the floor. However the awkward head and neck position is highly uncomfortable. Neal can make his neck more comfortable by putting his back backwards towards the wall, but that means he has to pull the weights of the floor by his nipples. Satisfied with his little setup, Peter takes his place on the couch and makes himself comfortable.

It doesn´t take long before he can see sweat forming on Neal´s body. Next a groan escapes the ball gag. Peter stands up and he can see hope in Neal´s eyes that he will be freed from his predicament. But he should know Peter better by now. He takes a thin cane and Neal´s eyes widen. Peter doesn´t do anything until Neal bends his head back to relief the pull on his nipples. He starts tapping Neal´s nipples, not hard but with each extra hit, the pain sinks in. Neal straightens out again and Peter stops. He can hear Neal´s labored breathes.

‘You are doing so good for me. Breathe through it. You can take it.’

The moment Neal bends his neck, he starts hitting again. Neal’s nipples are cherry red by now and must hurt but Peter knows his pet can takes this so he continues.

When he decides Neal has reached his limits, he adds some weights and caresses Neal´s jaw and lips that are stretched around the red ball. He refrains from caning Neal but he can see Neal´s determined and he gives him a proud smile.

‘You make me so proud, you are so fucking gorgeous tied like this.’

Five minutes later he tells Neal he did so well and starts untying him. Once the weights are gone, Neal takes deep breaths. Peter doesn´t take of the head harness, just unties Neal and guides him to the bed where they lay down. He ties Neal’s wrists to the bedpost and slowly jerks him off. His pet deserved to come tonight.


	2. Position 2

Peter is excited, he ordered a breeding bench and wants to test it. Neal is still in his cage when the bench is delivered and Peter makes sure everything is set-up right, before he takes Neal out of his cage.

Placing Neal on his back there are two wooden poles where his head lies in between. He ties his legs upwards , so his caged cock and ass are on full display. Neal’s arms are tied downward to the o-rings on the legs of the bench. Neal’s head hangs of the end of the bench and Peter adds a steel o-ring in Neal’s mouth. This way he can still lift his head, but can´t close his mouth. Peter is planning on making good use of that mouth.

He walks to the other side and adds lube over Neal´s hole, he checks how much he must prep Neal, but he is still relaxed that he doesn´t hurt Neal when he aligns his cock and pushes in. Neal lets out a groan, lifting his head, looking at Peter.

‘That’s it, pet, keep looking at me.’

Peter bottoms out and stays still for a moment. Neal wants to let his head hang again, but Peter orders him to keep looking. He starts moving and soon picks up the pace. He abruptly stops, because Neal´s ass is just too tight and he is going to come and he wants to enjoy himself more, before he does, so he takes an inflatable butt plug and guides it in Neal´s waiting hole. Pumping it up, he knows it puts pressure on Neal´s prostate, but he gives it two more squeezes, making Neal´s eyes widen. When he satisfied, he walks up to Neal’s awaiting mouth and feeds him his cock. With his mouth strained open and his head bent backwards there isn’t much Neal can do than trying to swallow Peter’s cock down when Peter relentlessly pushes in. When he is fully seated and he can feel Neal´s throat squeezing his cock, he moans and holds still, until Neal starts struggling for air. He pulls out, making sure Neal can take a breath and pushes back in. He could do this all night, but Neal´s neck muscles constructing his cock is just too much and he comes, squirting come down Neal´s throat. When he pulls out, Neal gulps for air. He leaves Neal tied like that, he is not yet done for the night.


	3. Position 3

Neal is lying on his side on the floor. He is wearing his custom made latex body suit, when Peter adds the penis gag and fastens it with two push buttons to the hood, there is no flesh visible anymore. The latex is black and shiny and Peter caresses his body. Under the hood, Peter put in noise cancelling ear plugs, so Neal is completely cut off of the world, at Peter’s mercy.

Tying his upper legs to his lower, and his arms in a latex arm binder, Neal is hoisted in the air. Dangling, Peter caresses Neal’s hooded face. He pumps the penis gag up and knows Neal can’t breathe with the large gag inflated in his mouth. He deflates it and can hear pulls in a deep breathe through his nose. Peter re-inflates the gag and waits. He then starts counting. Neal starts struggling against his bounds. Peter counts in his head, since Neal won’t be able to hear it…9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3…2…1. And deflates the gag.

Neal gulps in air. Peter takes his cane and starts caning Neal´s chest and upper legs. Neal moans around the gag, so Peter inflates it again and continues without the noise. He deflates the gag.

He puts the cane down and holds Neal´s head while he hits Neal in the chest, a moan escapes, so he inflates the gag and hits Neal three more times, before deflating the gag. Neal is too busy getting in air that he can make a sound and before he can do so, the gag is inflated again.

This time Peter watches Neal as time tikes away and he can see Neal´s chest heaving when he tries to pull in air and can´t, then the struggling starts and Peter gives it a couple of counts extra before giving Neal a chance to breathe.

Neal must sense he picked up the bulb of the gag again, because he tries to pull his head away, but Peter takes the D-ring from his collar and pulls it closer, so Neal can´t do anything and pumps up the gag once again. He lets Neal go and he swings from the ropes. Peter picks up the cane again sand starts caning Neal´s chest once again. When the struggling increases, he lets Neal breathe again and this time snot appears from the nose openings from the hood and Peter unfastens the gag one side and carefully pulls the penis gag from Neal´s mouth. Neal takes deep breaths.

He taps Neal´s arm and Neal smiles before saying, ‘no, please continue… ’


	4. Position 4

Peter loves seeing Neal in stress positions, the way his pet’s muscles quiver under the strain. He sits at his desk watching how Neal tries to maintain his position. His arms are tied behind his back, wrists and elbows, the way he likes it. His right ankle is tied with natural rope that is guided through a pulley and tied around his neck. The rope is wrapped a couple of times around his neck and secured with a non-slip knot. Peter has a safety knife in arm’s length just to be sure.  
The posture puts Neal in a predicament. When they started Neal had been cocky but now that fatigue starts to wear him down, he has difficulty staying in once spot and he needs to readjust his posture almost continuously. Every time he adjust his weight bearing leg, he can feel the rope around his neck. It doesn´t cut of his breathe, but it must be uncomfortable.   
He really is a sight for sore eyes. Peter decides he will keep him struggling for a bit longer.


	5. Position 5

Having something beautiful to look at is one of the perks of being rich, or so that is what Peter thinks. He sits in his couch and while is watching television, during the commercials, he watches how Neal tries to settle. He is tied with his arms behind him, the rope tied to the ceiling, so he needs to bend over if he doesn´t want to dislocate his shoulders. The position is made even more difficult because his legs are tied together. There are nipple clamps with a little o-ring so he can add weights. Neal is completely hooded with a butterfly gag in his mouth, it is pumped to fill his mouth completely.

In his ass is an inflatable dildo with an enema option. At the moment it is still clamped shut, but there is already a bag connected to it, in case Peter wants to see Neal squirm. In his urethra is also a catheter that is connected with a enema bag. Peter was feeling creative tonight. That bag is pre-filled, as he had to be careful filling up Neal´s bladder.

When the news is over, Peter gets up and walks around Neal, who can sense his presence and starts squirming. A well placed swat to his buttocks stills Neal. Peter lets his hands glide over his flanks and legs, feeling the muscles tense up. He gives the butt plug another squeeze, pulling a groan from Neal.

Peter is still contemplating whether he will start the urethra enema first, and then takes the discussion to do so, he takes of the clamp and water starts running, when he can hear another moan, he pumps the mouth gag up until he doesn´t hear a thing. He keeps stroking Neal´s side to make sure Neal knows he is still here. When the enema has run, he clamps it off again. He slowly caresses Neal´s lower abdomen and pelvic area, seeing how it makes Neal squirm.

Next is the normal enema, but he rethinks his actions and walks up to the fridge and takes out a cold soap enema bag and attaches it to the butt plug. When he opens that valve, Neal starts as far as he can with his bound arms. It is clear he is making noise, although it is very quiet, but it makes Peter’s own cock jump. The ice cold water runs into Neal’s colon. Peter can only imagine how uncomfortable it must be. But how good is that cold hole gonna feel around his hot cock? Peter would like to fuck Neal senseless right now, but he has to restrain himself, so he sits down again and jerks himself off. Fucking when he already came will only make it last longer later. When he is done and cleaned himself up, he walks back to Neal and gently pushes against Neal abdomen. He wants to hear Neal, so he deflates the gag a bit until he can hear the moans and groans coming from his pet. Neal is always so responsive to enemas. Next time he needs to do this with a more burning one, he wants to see Neal squirm even more than he does now. But that is for another time.


End file.
